


Day One: Personality (Body) Swap

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Thomas,” James whirled around, facing the man on the bed. The body in the bed looked like him, was him, and it was so extremely weird. This entire situation was bizarre and James was sure he must still be sleeping. “Thomas!”“What?” Thomas - James? - sat up, rubbing a hand over his face before opening his eyes. James - Thomas? - could see the exact moment their situation registered with Thomas. His eyes went wide, jaw slackening slightly in astonishment. It would have been a comical expression of the situation wasn't so stressful. “Fucking hell. This is all Hamilton’s fault.”





	Day One: Personality (Body) Swap

James woke with a weight pressing down on him, sun shining into his face from where Thomas must have forgotten to close the curtains before bed the night before. He sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his boyfriends’ hair, knowing Thomas loved being awoken by the feeling of James playing with his hair. But instead of finding Thomas’ soft curly hair under his fingers, James found short tight curls. His curls. 

“What the fuck!?” James said, eyes shooting open. He sat up quickly, pushing off the body resting on him. 

“Ow,” came a grumble from the body as it was rolled onto the bed beside him. “What was that for, James?”

“What the fuck?” James repeated, jumping out of bed and going over to the mirror above the dresser. Staring back at him was not his own face but rather Thomas’, his boyfriend’s crazy curls a wild mess from forgetting his bonnet the night before. 

“James, what’re you doing? Come back to bed.” It was extremely unsettling to hear his own voice but know he wasn't speaking. 

“Thomas,” James whirled around, facing the man on the bed. The body in the bed looked like him, was him, and it was so extremely weird. This entire situation was bizarre and James was sure he must still be sleeping. “Thomas!”

“What?” Thomas - James? - sat up, rubbing a hand over his face before opening his eyes. James - Thomas? - could see the exact moment their situation registered with Thomas. His eyes went wide, jaw slackening slightly in astonishment. It would have been a comical expression of the situation wasn't so stressful. “Fucking hell. This is all Hamilton’s fault.”

“I’m sorry, what?” James frowned, brushing hair out of his face. How did Thomas deal with the massive amounts of hair he had? “How is this Hamilton’s fault?”

“We were arguing about something-“

“No surprise there.”

“James, do you want to hear about what happened or not?” Thomas huffed, climbing off the bed. James scrunched up his face, it was so strange to see his own body moving around in front of him. 

“Yes yes go on,” James said, once again brushing the hair out of his face.

“Hamilton and I were arguing and he said something about a curse, I don’t know I wasn’t listening too hard,” Thomas shrugged. “So, I’m guessing this is his fault.”

“Hamilton doesn’t have any magic,” James frowned.

“His girlfriend does,” Thomas said, grabbing his robe and pulling it on. It dwarfed James’ smaller frame, making Thomas frown before sighing. 

“I thought he was dating Laurens,” James frowned.

“He’s dating both of them, do keep up, James,” Thomas said, heading into the bathroom. 

“We need to get this fixed,” James said, following his boyfriend. He hoped the bizarreness of seeing himself move around would wear off soon. 

“We’ll have to talk to Hamilton,” Thomas said, grabbing his toothbrush before hesitating and swapping it for James’. 

“Shouldn’t we talk to Eliza?” James said, grabbing Thomas’ toothbrush. “She’s the one with magic.”

“I guess,” Thomas hummed, brushing his teeth. 

—

“I can’t undo it,” Eliza said, not bothering to look up from her textbooks. She was sat at a picnic bench in the courtyard, enjoying the beautiful spring day.

“What do you mean?” James-in-Thomas’-body said, frowning.

“It lasts a week,” she shrugged, “there’s nothing I can do.”

“Surely there must be something,” Thomas-in-James’-body said, leaning across the table. 

“There is not,” Eliza said, looking up from her book. “It wears off though. You can last a week in each other’s bodies.”

“I cannot,” James said firmly, glancing over at his boyfriend. Thomas had insisted on still wearing one of his own sweaters even though they were much too large for James’ smaller frame. Thomas always complained that James’ clothes were too plain even though half of James’ wardrobe was things Thomas had purchased for him. James had been far less picky that morning, grabbing a random assortment of Thomas’ clothes. Thomas had helped him taming the unruly mass of curls that James loved to play with but never bothered to learn how to deal with. “I cannot pretend to be him for a week, Eliza. That would kill me.”

“Hey!” Thomas looked over at James. 

“Thomas, you’re intense,” James said with a shrug. “And I don’t really want to spend a week pretending to be you.”

“Sorry,” Eliza shrugged, looking back down at her notes. “But you’re going to have to.”

“Fuck,” James sighed, dropping his head onto the table, landing with a thud.

“Hey!” Thomas said. “Be careful. That’s my face. Don’t fuck it up.”

“Thomas, shut up,” James groaned, looking up at his boyfriend and glaring. “This week is going to be hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
